


Cowgirls Don't cry

by spaceberry



Series: Of Devil Hunters and Artisans of Arms [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Can Nico get an F in the chat, F/M, Implied Nero/Kyrie, Implied Relationships, Nico wants what she can't have, Not Beta Read, Onesided, Overture did nothing to deserve this, Rated just for language, The artisan of arms has a thing for hands, go figure, mostly cause my beta has never done a devil may cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceberry/pseuds/spaceberry
Summary: Nico just wants to hold a hand, yet the hand she wants to hold is so far from her own grasp.





	Cowgirls Don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> Can Nico get an F in the chat?

Hands.

You would think that they wouldn't fascinate Nico the way they did, yet she found them to be the most appealing thing on another's body. The way they moved, and how they were the parts on a person that did the most work. There was something so...organic about them, that it was always the hands of a person that drew her attention in first.

Yet, her hands felt…. _empty_ , despite being currently occupied.

Even as she worked on repairs on Overture, she found her heart aching as she grafted the pieces back together; the smell of gas and smoke filling her senses as she thought idly as she worked.

Each busted breaker Nero brought back made her frustrated; however this aching desire….this pain was familiar. And it was one of her deepest shames.

She's lucky that this time it's just a snapped wire, but it's still time consuming for things to come back together, for the wire to tighten just right. Thus she goes on thinking as she waits for the wire to coil back so she can calibrate it for use again.

Nero's hands...they had _fascinated_ her since the beginning, in a plethora of ways. Not just the ones crafted by her own hands, mind you, but his flesh hand….and don't get her started on the one he had before...Y'know. Nero's hands were _works of art_ that **rivaled** her own craftsmanship, and she appreciated them in ways she would never speak aloud.

Nero's one flesh hand he had caught her attention first. Something about how nimble it was, and just how it managed to both wield weapons and be gentle, softer. Nico had often dwelled upon the times he'd lit her cigarettes with it, and just how much he seemed to rely on that hand for showing he cared without saying it aloud. Yet, make no mistake, it was still a lethal tool when he needed it, and perhaps that's why she liked it so much.

Yet he had once had another hand, and even after he'd lost it, she often found her thoughts wandering to what that demon hand could do if he still had it. In more than just innocent ways. She'd seen it grab and grasp, but what would it feel like on her skin? Or with her fingers interlocked with his? If he still had his devil bringer, would he allow her to trace every crevice? To memorize every plane on it, and to let her own calloused fingertips trail over the scaly skin...to….fuck. She wondered if it would glow for her, if there would be a flicker of gold like what she'd seen when he'd touched Kyrie's shoulder….

She cuts herself off, shaking the thoughts away. As far as she knew, Nero was with Kyrie, though it had neither been confirmed nor denied by either party. Bile rises in the back of her throat and she gags. He'd never…she shouldn't be thinking of him while she thought he was involved with her.

Furiously shaking her head, her wild mess of hair bounces before she hears the click of metal snapping together. Looking down, she sees the wire has finally tightened on it's own, meaning her work was nearly done. Lifting the arm up, her eyes scan over it, one of her hands moving the fingers with a gentle touch.

Her mind wanders again, despite her previous thoughts. She can't help it, not with temptation staring her in the face.

“It wouldn’ be so bad too…” before she can stop herself, she lets her dominant hand smooth out over metallic plates. It's cold and hard, and it doesn't help one bit as she trails her fingers along the crevices between the digits. It's a False touch, hollow and meaningless, and it makes her feet stomp in frustration.

Yet she craves the touch more than anything she's wanted in her life.

Tilting the mechanical masterpiece down, she lets it settle by her side, before interlocking the fingers of her right hand with it. It pinches her flesh, but like this…. Like this she can pretend she's holding his hand. That Nero is smiling at her like he had so many times when they were on hunts; like she's his and he's her's, and that they weren't just partners in business, but partners in love.

Her lower lip trembles as she clutches Overture, her thumb trailing over the side in a sign of affection for the lifeless metal. Bile rises in her throat as she clings to the mastercraft. Nico's never resented her own creations, yet as she stands there hot tears burn her eyes as she clutches upon the lifeless thing in her grasp like an anchor.

She hates this; her own feelings, the disgust for wanting what she cannot have and the love she has for someone so out of….fuck.

Tears trail down her cheeks, blazing paths down to her lips where she tastes the salty sting of her own misery.

She practically throws Overture onto her work bench, the sound of it striking the metal resounding like a gunshot through the RV. Her own hands are left shaking as she looks at the offending object as if it had personally assaulted her. Hell maybe she'd feel better if it had, and that made her wonder if things would be better if she hadn't dared given into her own fantasies for a moment.

Lighting up a cigarette, she takes a long, hard drag. The burn of smoke and fire proving to be a better sting than that of her emotions building in the back of her throat.

“Cowgirls don’ cry, Nico, an’ neither do you.”

Yet as the smoke fills her vision, she feels more tears come, despite her protests. In truth, they had already come, she just hated admitting it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! What's up my dudes, I am back on my bullshit.
> 
> Been seeing that the Nero/Nico tag is dry af, and since I am an absolute madwoman I have decided that if I cannot find content for this pair, I am gonna make it my own damn self.
> 
> Sorry not sorry for starting off this content train with angst, but y'all I just needed to get this outta my system.


End file.
